


Life, Love and Laughter

by shriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriverdale/pseuds/shriverdale
Summary: The soft glow of the sun shone over the town on an average autumn morning. It had been 85 years since the founding of Riverdale and, to be honest, not much had changed in that time. The same high schools, the same hangouts, the same diner and most importantly the same families.The warm homely feel to Riverdale resulted in most of it's population residing there for life. Especially the five founding families whose overwhelming sense of pride and responsibility kept them tied to the mysterious town.Betty Cooper was no different. College changed her perspective on life. Her life. The time she spent away from the town, she had once grown to hate, made her realise that it was the only place she wanted to be.





	1. Introduction

The soft glow of the sun shone over the town on an average autumn morning. It had been 85 years since the founding of Riverdale and, to be honest, not much had changed in that time. The same high schools, the same hangouts, the same diner and most importantly the same families.

The warm homely feel to Riverdale resulted in most of it's population residing there for life. Especially the five founding families whose overwhelming sense of pride and responsibility kept them tied to the mysterious town.

Betty Cooper was no different. College changed her perspective on life. Her life. The time she spent away from the town, she had once grown to hate, made her realise that it was the only place she wanted to be.

"Hey. I brought you coffee." The mysterious man with shaggy black hair and a cheesy grin on his face said as he entered their bedroom, placing the mug on the table beside the bed.

"Thanks Juggie." Betty smiled up at the man who brought more joy into her life than she could even comprehend.

"Whatcha working on? A new article?" He asked her placing a light kiss on the top of her head before climbing into the bed.

"Yeah. Just some stuff for The Register. Don't get me wrong I love my Mom, but working for her can be a nightmare. She set me a deadline." She told him rolling her eyes as she continued typing on the laptop in front of her.

"And when Alice Cooper tells you to do something you do it!" Jughead said sarcastically, sipping at his coffee.

"It's not funny Jug!" Betty complained. "The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can stop working. I thought you were supposed to finish that chapter so you can send it to your editor today anyway?" She asked him, glancing over for a split second before going back to her work.

"I did it last night." He told her. "I thought we could spend the day together." Jughead sighed, pulling her into him, subconsciously taking in her scent.

"I would love to Juggie." She said tapping a final button on her keyboard and jumping out of bed. "But I said we'd see V and Arch today. I hope that's okay." Betty finished squeezing Jughead's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. We haven't seen them for a while anyway." He said smiling at her.

"Great!" She said pecking him on the lips before turning around and heading for the door. "I love you Mr Jones!"

"I love you too." He replied as she walked out of the room.

-

The sound of the doorbell woke Betty from her peaceful afternoon slumber as soft voices travelled through the house. She jumped out of bed as she heard footsteps approach the bedroom door.

"Bets?" Jughead said through the door as he approached it. "Veronica and Archie are here." He told her after opening it.

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec." Betty replied smiling at the man in the doorway before he reversed out of the room.

She made her way down the stairs to greet her best friends. The sound of her footsteps on the wooden stairs caught the attention of the people sat in the kitchen.

"B!" Veronica shouted excitedly as she jumped out of her chair and ran to her best friend.

"Hey V!" Betty smiled hugging her friend. "Archie!" She added making her way over to her childhood neighbour. "How are the Andrews today?" She asked laughing and poking Veronica in the side.

"We're great!" The couple, who had been married for three and a half years replied.

"Auntie B!" A little raven haired girl shouted, running up to the blonde woman.

"Hey little one. How are you? I missed you." Betty told the little girl who was now in her arms.

"I'm great!" The six year old replied. "Mommy and Daddy said I can get a puppy soon!"

"Wow! That's great." Betty replied, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Victoria. We said maybe, not for definite." Veronica told her daughter, who was the spitting image of her.

Betty can remember the day everything changed like it was yesterday.

-

_It had been a busy day for Betty. She was tired and irritable and just wanted to go home. Classes were dragging on and she missed Jughead. Once her final class was over there was no waiting around longer than she had to._

_"Hey V." Betty greeted her roommate as she collapsed onto her bed. "I have just had the worst day!" She exclaimed sighing. "I think there was a party last night so everyone was hungover, which wasn't a great start. Then my lecturers all thought it would be fun to set me homework due on the same day. Which is just next week may I add! If this is freshman year can you imagine how we're gonna cope with our senior year." She finished with a sarcastic chuckle, burying her head in her pillow._

_"I don't think I'll make it that far." Veronica whispered to herself before she started silently sobbing._

_"What are you talking about V? Of course you will, you're so smart. Don't doubt yourself!" Betty told her friend oblivious to the girls current emotions due to the fact that her face was still in a pillow. She lifted her head up and looked at the other bed. Her heart dropped. "V? What's wrong?" Betty asked concerned as she rushed to comfort her friend who was now crying into her shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked trying to pin point what was making Veronica cry._

_"No B, it's not you." Veronica whispered in between sobs._

_"What is it then? You know you can tell me anything." She told her, rubbing her back soothingly._

_Veronica got off the bed and walked towards their bathroom. After about thirty seconds she appeared again with something behind her back. She passed it to her best friend and stared towards the ground, not wanting to see the disappointment in the 19 year olds face._

_"Oh my god." Betty whispered, throwing her hand to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh my god V! Come here." She said pulling the shorter girl into her arms and letting her cry into her shoulder once more._

_Half an hour had passed and Veronica was finally starting to calm down. A million questions were still running through Betty's mind but she couldn't bombard Veronica with them. This situation was delicate._

_"How long have you known?" Betty asked, laying herself down on Veronica's bed next to the previously distraught girl._

_"I only took the test today." She paused. "Betty what am I gonna do?" She asked on the verge of tears once more._

_"Well," Betty began, trying to be as sensitive to the situation as possible, "you need to tell Archie." She told her. "I know it may be difficult, but he needs to know. You need to decide what you're gonna do together. And just remember teen pregnancy isn't the end of the world. I mean look at Polly. The twins are three now and she has done a great job with them!" Betty reminded Veronica, trying to bring her comfort for whichever action she decides to take._

_"I love you B. Thank you for everything!" Veronica says hugging her._

_"I love you too! Just remember I am always gonna be here for you. Whatever you decide to do." Betty reminded her._

_At that point Betty had no idea what Veronica was gonna do. But when Archie took the news pretty well (maybe not initially) there was only one option for them and Betty was so excited. Up until the moment Veronica decided to drop out of college. Betty realised she was slowly losing her best friend._

-

Betty watched the young family in awe. Her life was perfect in her eyes. Of course she had had her ups and downs but at this moment she had everything she wanted.

Jughead, who was chasing Victoria around the garden with Archie and Veronica, looked up for a split second at the woman smiling in the doorway to their house. He gave her a smile that melted her heart and signalled for her to come and join them. She ran towards him.

"Is this tag?" Betty asked, wanting to know what she was getting herself into, as she pulled her hair into her signature ponytail, which she decided to ditch in college.

"Yeah, but it's basically just us trying to catch Vicki. She loves it." Jughead told her.

"I can see that." Betty replied laughing at the girl who was currently upside down in her fathers arms giggling.

"Daddy!" Victoria squealed, giggling. "Daddy! Let. Me. Down." She said hitting him on the arm after every word.

No one could take the six year old seriously, considering she was still giggling her head off.

"What do you say?" Veronica asked, tickling her tummy. Victoria shrugged in response.

"Victoria. What is the magic word?" Veronica reiterated.

"Please please please!" She screamed, as Archie slowly lowered her to the ground. "I need the toilet!" She said bouncing up and down.

"Go on then. You know where it is." Jughead said, chasing her into the house.

Betty laughed at the interaction between the two. He was always so great with her. He had vowed to be from the moment Veronica and Archie gave them such a big responsibility, which they were so honoured to take on.

-

_After Veronica and Archie found out they were having a baby, things changed a bit. Veronica gave up college meaning she had to move out of their dorm room. She started working part-time for her Mom and Dad's now legit business, even though she was a few hours away from the base in Riverdale._

_Archie was still attending college, but had also moved out of his and Jughead's dorm room to find a small apartment with Veronica until he had finished his studies._

_Betty and Jughead decided if their friends were moving out they would to. They found a cute little apartment, not to far from the college they were both attending, and really made it their home._

_It had been four months since the day Betty found out Veronica was pregnant. She was now twenty weeks gone. Betty hadn't seen much of her best friend in that time but that was gonna change today. Veronica and Archie had asked the couple to come over for coffee to catch up, which Betty couldn't be more excited about._

_"Hiii!" Veronica greeted as she opened the door._

_Betty's eyes immediately noticed the growing bump._

_"Oh my god! Look at you!" Betty exclaimed. She hugged her friend before noticing Archie behind her. "Hey Arch!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "How are you?"_

_"Tired." He replied. "Between school, work and a pregnant, hormonal girlfriend, I am tired."_

_Betty laughed at her friend and followed Archie into the kitchen._

_"I feel like we haven't seen you guys in ages!" Betty said taking the cup of coffee Veronica was handing her._

_"I know!" Veronica replied. "But we invited you over for a reason." She added._

_Betty and Jughead raised their eyebrows in response, signalling for her to continue._

_"We had Ronnie's twenty week scan today." Archie told them. "And we found out the gender."_

_"You did?" Betty gasped. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" She squealed excited, clapping her hands together._

_Archie walked towards Veronica placing his hand on her back._

_"Go on then." Archie whispered to her, signalling towards their anxiously awaiting friends._

_"It's a girl!" Veronica squealed._

_Betty jumped out of her seat with a squeal and ran over to her friend, embracing her in a tight hug._

_"Oh my god V! That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Betty said with a squeal._

_"Congrats man." Jughead said, giving Archie a hug. "Or should I say good luck? You're gonna need it if she's anything like Veronica." He whispered, laughing along with Archie._

_"We did have another thing we wanted to tell you." Archie told them._

_"Oh right yes." Veronica sat down, tapping the chair next to her, signalling for Betty to sit._

_"Why am I beginning to feel nervous?" Betty asked, cautiously sitting down in the chair._

_"Oh no, don't be!" Archie told her. "We just wanted to tell you the name we decided on."_

_Betty nodded energetically at her friend, urging her to continue._

_"Umm, okay. So her name is, Victoria.." Veronica began._

_"Oh that's beautiful!" Betty cut her off excitedly._

_"Wait Bets, I'm not done." Veronica laughed at her friends antics._

_Betty composed herself and signalled for Veronica to continue._

_"Her name is... Victoria Elizabeth Andrews."_

_Betty's hand shot up to her face as she gasped and tears came to her eyes. Veronica hugged the crying woman in front of her._

_"That's such a great name guys." Jughead told them as he rubbed his hand along Betty's back to comfort her._

_"Yeah guys. I don't know what to say. I just..." Betty said still sobbing._

_"There is one more thing." Veronica said. "You guys are such amazing people, who set an amazing example to everyone that you meet. You are strong, and kind, and level headed, which is always important."_

_"Because of that, we would love for you guys to be our baby's godparents." Archie asked the couple._

_"You're kidding." Betty said in disbelief. "I feel so honoured! I love you guys so much!" She said sobbing and pulling her two best friends into a hug._

_Jughead was stood behind the group staring into space. The trio turned to look at him, when they heard no sound or movement coming from his direction and noticed the shocked look that had implanted itself on his face._

_"Jug?" Betty asked, trying to break him. "Juggie? You okay?" She asked, rubbing her hand along his arm._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to." Veronica said in a panic, thinking she had scared him._

_"No, no." Jughead stuttered out. "Of course I want to! I just can't believe it." He finally said, smiling at the three in front of him._

_Veronica let out a sigh of relief and pulled the normally not affectionate man into a hug, which was soon joined by Archie and Betty._

-

Betty stood in the kitchen, staring out of the window at the shrieking girl in the garden. She laughed to herself and shook her head at her goddaughters antics.

"Guys! I've done some food." She shouted into the garden, setting the plates at the table.

"Looks great Betty." Archie said as he sat down with Veronica on one side of the table.

Jughead sat down opposite Archie, and Victoria didn't waste any time jumping onto the bench next to her Uncle.

"Hey Vicki! I was gonna sit there!" Betty whined, teasingly.

"You snooze you lose." Victoria said sassily, shrugging and eating her food.

Betty shook her head at the girl who was exactly like her best friend and sat down next to her on the bench.

"So guys, anything exciting planned for Wednesday?" Veronica asked the couple who were both slowly getting pushed to the edge of the bench.

"Umm no. Probably just the usual, watch TV maybe a movie. Why would we?" Betty asked, raising her eyebrow at Veronica in curiosity.

"Well that's not what people normally do but I guess you do you girl, it's your anniversary."

Betty gasped in shock.

"Oh my god. I completely forgot. I've just had so much going on recently. I cannot believe I forgot!" She rambled, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't worry Bets." Jughead said as he leaned over the six year old to rub Betty comfortingly on the back. "I forgot too." He told her, even though that wasn't true. He could never forget the day that was approaching. Nor would he ever want to forget it in the future.

"How did we forget our ten year anniversary? Ten years is big!" She said again, still with her head in her hands.

"You've still got a couple of days guys. Don't panic." Archie told them smiling kindly.

Betty and Jughead were the most stable, solid, happy, in love couple in the entire town. Everyone was jealous of their ten year relationship. The fact that they survived three years in high school, despite the couple of bumps in the road, was a big deal in itself, but then surviving the move to college was admiring to everyone around them.

Betty was never jealous of Veronica and Archie's progressing relationship throughout the years. In fact she thought it progressed a little too quickly, not that she would ever tell anyone that. Pregnant at nineteen, engaged at twenty, married at twenty one. Betty was never that sort of person, and neither was Jughead. They knew they loved eachother, and as long as that didn't change, their relationship wouldn't.

Questions were always asked. 'Has he popped the question yet?' 'Any wedding bells in the future?' 'What about children?' 'You're not gonna be young forever!' Betty hated that. But what she hated more was the fact half those questions came from her Mother, who Betty believed would never understand.

She wasn't sure if Jughead would ever propose to her. She wasn't sure if they would ever get married. She wasn't sure if they would ever have kids. But she didn't care about that. Neither of them did. They had always been open and honest throughout their relationship which they think is why they worked so well. They knew they were on the same page. Family was priority number one. Keeping their relationship healthy was priority number two. Their careers was priority number three. Anything else wasn't important at that time in their lives, although it could be someday. They were only twenty five. They had years ahead of them to work everything out.

They were happy with where they were, and everyone around them was slowly starting to the realise that. Their ten year long relationship wasn't going to end anytime soon and Betty knew that. He was her best friend and her love grew for the man everyday. She knew just how lucky she was to call him her boyfriend.


	2. Surprises and Arguments

Wednesday morning rolled around quicker than Betty would've liked. She was rushed off her feet and didn't have time to plan anything for her and Jughead's anniversary. Her and Jughead were both quite lucky that they had jobs that were mostly from home. The bad thing about that was that she had stayed up working until three the previous night, just to avoid working today.

A small creak indicated that the door had just been opened and quiet footsteps made their way towards the bed. Betty rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow.

"Bets." Jughead said softly, rubbing her soothingly on the back. "Betty."

She slowly turned onto her back to face her boyfriend who was shyly smiling at her.

"Happy anniversary." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Happy anniversary." Betty replied, pulling him down to sit on the bed.

"I hate to do this but my publisher has called me into the office." He frowned, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I just wanted to tell you that I've made dinner reservations for eight o'clock."

"Oh Juggie. That sucks." She sighed, hugging his arm. "Thanks for waking me up before you left though." She added, smiling at him.

"I'll see you later. Love you." He said kissing her one last time before exiting the room.

"I love you!" Betty shouted towards the open door.

-

It had been a long day for Jughead. Longer than he would have liked. The publishers wanted to check through his completed chapters and ask about the upcoming plot. All the chapters were grammar perfect. This was because Betty had read through them correcting any mistakes. His previous book had been a great success, selling millions of copies. The process to get it published wasn't as easy as he had hoped. It was the story of Jason Blossom, so obviously the Blossoms wanted to stop the publication. After lots of convincing and a few bribes, he got his first book published... With Cheryl's picture on the front cover.

He was extremely nervous about tonight. He was still savouring every moment he had with Betty. Even after ten years he couldn't quite understand why she was still with him. He felt like the luckiest guy alive.

He walked into the house sighing. It was seven o'clock, he was hoping to be home by three. He kicked his shoes off in the hallway as he shut the door behind him.

"Juggie, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Betty said, shaking her head at him. "We have a shoe rack for a reason." She slowly descended down the stairs and put his shoes on the rack. "Honestly, it's like living with a child."

"Sorry Bets." He said sarcastically, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sorry I'm so late, they wouldn't shut up. It's kinda like you actually." He told her laughing at himself.

Betty stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and made her way into the kitchen, pulling out a beer and passing it to him.

"So. What did they say?" She said expectantly.

"They just went through the chapters and asked about the plot. You're grammar edits were all correct." He replied.

"Ooo I told you!" She laughed. "You're dating a genius." Betty walked round the kitchen island and sat down on Jughead's lap. "I missed you today though." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you too." He told her. "But you need to get ready otherwise we're gonna be late."

She slowly got off his lap as he kicked her on the butt. She turned around giggling at him as she exited the room.

-

"So I got you something." Betty said, disconnecting their hands to reach into her bag. "It's not much, but you know we've had to be tight lately cause of the mortgage and I still wanted to get you something." She handed him a neatly wrapped present.

He careful pulled the paper off it and looked at the object in his hands.

"You can change the photo if you don't like it, I just thought it was cute."

Jughead reached out and grabbed Betty's hand across the table. He looked at the frame that he was holding. The sincere smiles beaming out of the picture, portraying the pure joy that the couple were experiencing in that moment. They were sat at their normal booth at Pop's. Jughead's arm around Betty's shoulder, smiling down at her. Her arm was hugging his bent leg and she was beaming at the camera that no doubt Veronica was holding.

"How old were we? Eighteen?" He asked smiling at the photograph.

"Seventeen actually. I have a feeling that was on our two year anniversary." She replied.

"I love it Betty." He told her, leaning across the table to place a delicate kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly, kissing him again. "Happy anniversary Juggie."

"Happy anniversary Betty."

-

For as long as Betty had known Jughead, their go-to movie had always been Rebel Without A Cause. Tonight was no different. Betty's head lay on Jughead's lap as they sat by the fire enjoying each others company. He was ready. Now Veronica just needed to do her part.

Betty's phone rang in her pocket, causing her to shuffle off of Jughead. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's Veronica, I'll call her tomorrow." She said about to decline the call.

"You can take it." He stopped her. "I don't mind. It might be Vicki wanting to talk to you." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded in response, giving her a soft smile.

"Kay, I'll be back in a minute... V?... Hey, what's up?... Oh hi Vicki..." Betty exited the room and began climbing the stairs.

Jughead immediately sat up, pausing the movie and setting to work, he didn't need much time, only a minute. Veronica said she would distract her for as long as possible but he knew what Betty was like. That probably wouldn't be more than five minutes.

"Okay, well I love you... Goodnight." Betty hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket as she pushed open the living room door. 

"I haven't given you your gift yet." Jughead smiled, handing her the bouquet of flowers that he was holding.

"Aww, Juggie. They're beautiful, thank you." Betty replied smiling. She turned to the vase that was set on top of the mantle piece and took out the currently wilting flowers and replaced them with the bunch that she had in her hand. She turned towards her boyfriend once more and gasped.

He was settled on his knee in front of her, smiling a cute, nervous smile, and holding a small box in his currently shaking left hand.

"Jug..." Betty squeaked out, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked at the man who she had never seen this nervous throughout their entire relationship.

"Come here Cooper." He told her softly but with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He reached out his hand, taking hold of hers and pulling her towards him. Betty nodded her head once and opened her mouth to speak.

"Just listen." Jughead stopped her. "You are the most kind, caring, beautiful, supportive, patient person I have ever met and even after ten years, I still can't believe you chose me. You have helped me through my worst times. When my Dad went to prison, you didn't give up until he was out. When I was doubting my acceptance into college, you believed in me so much that I started believing in myself. And every time my book was rejected by publishers, you were there to tell me you loved it and that it would happen when it was supposed to. You have also celebrated with me at my best. When my Dad came out of prison, you were there to welcome him home. When I saw my Mom and JB again, you were right by my side supporting me. And when my book finally got published, you were with me, telling me how proud you were and I couldn't be more grateful for your love and support through the good and bad. Despite our hiccups in high school, it made us stronger and even as a naive sixteen year old I knew then that I would never stop loving you."

He stopped, took a breath, squeezed her hand and continued. Letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I love how you watch me when you think I'm asleep. I love how you dance around the kitchen barefoot when you think no-one's watching. I love how you nag me to pick up after myself and in the end you do it before I get the chance to."

Betty shook her head and giggled at her boyfriend.

"I love how you sing in the shower like no-one can hear you, even if the windows are wide open. I love how much you care about and protect the people that you love. Veronica, Archie, Victoria, Polly, the twins. I love what an amazing Aunt and Godmother you are. And I love the thought of our future. What an amazing Mother I know you will be to our children. What an amazing Grandmother I know you will be. And what an amazing person you already are. You made me believe that someone could actually love me and you have no idea how much I love you for that. You are my whole world and I could not ever imagine my life without you." He opened the box with shaking hands and shuffled around on his feet. "Marry me?"

Betty stood sobbing in front of him already nodding her head vigorously as she launched at the man who had tears spilling from his eyes.

"I love you so much." She whispered to him. "I love you so much."

He slowly slid the ring on her finger just before she leapt out of his lap and started jumping around like an excited child. 

"I'M GETTING MARRIED. I'M GETTING MARRIED." She stopped and stared at Jughead who was now stood watching his fiance with an amused smile on his face. "Oh my god, we're getting married. I have to tell V, and Polly, and JB, and my Mom. Oh no I have to tell my Mom!" Betty started rambling.

"Betts." Jughead placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "You can tell everyone tomorrow. Let's just relax and enjoy tonight, okay? I want to spend the rest of the night with my amazing fiance. Are you okay with that?"

Betty nodded slightly and smiled shyly at the ground. She looked towards their intertwined hands and then back towards Jughead. He released one of her hands so he could push a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"I love you. Betty Cooper."

"I love you too. Jughead Jones."

-

The doorbell rang waking Betty and Jughead up from the content, happy sleep the two had found themselves in. The images from the previous night made Betty look at her left hand to check she hadn't dreamed it. She rolled over as Jughead pulled her into his side, kissing her on the head. The doorbell rang again causing Betty to groan and roll out of bed, pulling Jughead with her. 

"I'm coming." Betty shouted at the door after the seventh ring. Sighing to herself, she opened the door and in the same second as it had opened none other than Alice Cooper barged past her daughter into the house. 

"I cannot believe my own daughter doesn't even have the decency to tell me something like this herself. I have to hear it from Archie! I am so disappointed in you Elizabeth." Betty stood dumbfounded listening to her Mother shout at her. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused by the sudden outburst from the woman, for whom this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. 

"Oh I don't know Elizabeth. Maybe the fact that your getting married." Alice replied sarcastically, grabbing Betty's hand and looking at the ring sat on her finger. Betty pulled her hand away from her Moms.

"What?" Betty asked in disbelief, running her hand through her hair. "Archie told you?" Alice nodded in conformation. "I haven't told anyone." She assured the angry woman. "We only got engaged last night. I was gonna tell people today. I didn't even tell V last night." Betty told Alice, confused by the whole situation, that she did not expect to be happening today.

"I may have told Veronica so she could keep you distracted. I didn't think she would tell Archie." Jughead told the women as he appeared from upstairs after throwing on some clothes.

"Of course she did!" Betty replied exasperated, grabbing her coat from the hook and switching her slippers for the shoes next to the front door. "Have you met them?" She asked rhetorically, doing up her 'adventure coat', as Veronica liked to call it, which everyone had tried to convince her to replace, considering that she had had it for over ten years, but she never gave in.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as Betty opened the door and began to walk down the path, still in her pyjamas.

"TO FIND ARCHIE!" Betty shouted back to the two who were still in the house.

"Shit." Jughead muttered, throwing on his jacket and shoving on his shoes before racing after Betty. 

Alice stood with a displeased look watching Jughead quickly jump in the passenger seat of the car, just in time for Betty to speed off down the road.

-

"ARCHIE ANDREWS OPEN THE DOOR!" Betty shouted, continuously banging on the door. 

"Bets come on. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Jughead told Betty, pulling her away from the door which she was about to make a dent in. 

"No Jug. Back off." She shouted as the door finally opened revealing a very confused Veronica.

"Hey guys. Hows engaged life?" She greeted looking between the couple.

"Oh fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." Jughead told her sarcastically as Betty pushed her out of the way and entered the house shouting Archie's name.

"What's happened?" Veronica asked. 

Seeing Betty this angry was a very unusual thing. She was the calm, rational one out of the group. If anyone saw her at this specific time, they would never believe that. The way she was storming through the Lodge house reminded Jughead of a younger, headstrong Alice Cooper, when he kept Betty out past curfew.

"What is going on?" Archie asked, rubbing his eyes as he appeared at the top of the staircase looking at the three friends. 

"YOU!" Betty shouted at Archie as she span around and strode towards him, wagging her finger. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL MY MOTHER? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THAT STUPID?" 

"Come on Bets. It's not a big deal." Jughead said to his fiance from the entryway, where he was stood with a very scared looking Veronica.

"YES JUGHEAD." Betty paused looking down at him. "IT IS A BIG DEAL." She sighed and began walking down the stairs towards him. "I've been dreaming about us getting engaged for ten years and I've been imagining my Moms reaction, maybe if I had told her myself, she would actually have been happy for me for once. Maybe even proud. Instead she's just disappointed in me again." 

Jughead met Betty halfway and delicately rubbed her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know telling your Mom meant that much to you." He pulled her into himself and hugged her as she sobbed into his neck.

"Betty, I'm so sorry." Veronica told her, hugging her back. "This shouldn't be how your first day as an engaged woman should be spent." She said still hugging her as Betty continued to quietly sob into Jughead's coat. "Jughead only told me so I would help him. I should've kept it to myself. I really am sorry." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry Betty." Archie told her, going over to the group and joining in on the hug.

Footsteps were heard across the ceiling above the groups head. 

"Auntie Betty? What's wrong?" Victoria asked, looking at her parents and godparents.

-

I'm late. Betty thought to herself in a panic. I'm late. This can't be happening. They had always been so careful, especially after Veronica got pregnant. This wasn't real. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. The idea of her period coming late was unheard of. It had never happened to her in her life. Which is why this was so scary. All the missed calls from Veronica weren't helping matters. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

The hospital was the easiest option for Betty. If anyone saw her there she could come up with a better excuse than if someone saw her buying a pregnancy test.

"Hi. Can I see a Dr please.?" Betty asked the receptionist at the hospital. 

"Of course. Can I ask why?" The lady replied politely, typing on her computer.

"I'm late for my period and I just wanted to see if..." Betty began whispering to the woman.

"Betty?" Jughead shouted to her across the room.

"Jug?" Betty replied looking behind her. "Shit. Jughead." She whispered to herself after spotting him. She dried her eyes and turned to face him. "Hey." She greeted as he kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Veronica. I did try to call you but you didn't reply so I guessed you were already here. Are you okay?" He told her as he began walking. Betty hesitantly following behind.

"Veronica? What's wrong with her?" Betty asked in a panic as tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

"Betty, what's wrong with you?" Jughead questioned, pulling Betty into a seat.

"I'm late Jug." She told him quietly. Jughead pulled her into a hug as she started crying into his chest. Jughead sat shocked which made her panic even more. "I'm so sorry."

"Betty stop." He said firmly, making her look at him. "This is not your fault. And whatever happens I love you no matter what." He told her calmly, although he was freaking out inside. "Now I think we need to support Veronica and Archie." He said, pulling the still silently sobbing girl out of her chair.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked through her tears.

"Nothing except the fact that they're not gonna get any peace for eighteen years." Jughead told her as he pushed open the door to a room. Betty gasped as she entered.

"Oh my god." She said, crying for an entirely different reason. 

"Come and say hi B." An exhausted Veronica told her. 

Jughead was stood behind Betty attempting to hold back his tears as he looked at his goddaughter who was soundly sleeping as she was passed to his girlfriend.

"Hi Vicki." Betty whispered to the newborn who was now in her arms. "I am going to love you so much." She told her, looking at the baby who made her forget everything that had taken place that day. The baby, whom she missed the birth of because she was too wrapped up in problems that didn't seem anywhere near as big now as they had ten minutes ago.

-

Betty turned around and looked down at Vicki, smiling when she saw the girl looking up at her.

"Hey little one." She greeted, wiping her tears. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She replied bending down to the six year old's height.

Victoria jumped onto Betty's crouched knee and kissed her on the cheek continuously, just to make sure she was okay.

"Victoria," Veronica began, "Auntie Betty and Uncle Jughead have some news." Veronica told the child. "I haven't told her." She told the two quietly whilst Vicki looked at them expectantly.

"Well, me and Uncle Juggie are getting married." Betty whispered in her ear.

The little girls face lit up and she jumped off of Betty's lap and into her godfathers arms.

"It's amazing. It's fantastic. It's brilliant." She paused for a second. "It's about time." Victoria told him giving him a kiss.

"Oh I agree." Betty responded hugging the two people, laughing at the young girls comment.

"Oi you two. Don't gang up on me!" Jughead began tickling the only two people in his life that he allowed to call him Juggie.

The presence of the girl made Betty forget everything that had happened five minutes ago. Victoria had had that effect on her, from the minute they met.


	3. Heartbreak and Joy

The wedding planning went into full force just after the engagement but from that day onwards it slowed down until it completely stopped, just three months later, much to Veronica and Mrs Coopers dismay.

Two years later the planning was still paused but their relationship had never been better. They were thriving in their careers and they were happy, which was always the most important thing.

"Hey babe." Betty greeted Jughead as he entered the kitchen and kissed her on the head. She placed a cup of his usual black coffee on the island in front of him and turned to make him breakfast.

"You gotta work today?" He asked as she sat next to him and pulled out her phone. 

"No." She said with a confused tone to her voice. "Jug I told you last week we're going to see Polly today." She sighed. "Please don't tell me you forgot?" 

"Oh sorry Bets." He apologised, placing his hand on her back.

"Well..." She stood up, "it's a good thing I called your publishers and asked them for your chapter deadline to be extended." She told him in a smug voice.

"Betty, have I ever told you that you are a life saver?" He asked her walking round the island and pulling her into him.

"No. But I have tried to tell you that." She smirked, turning around in his arms.

-

They walked up the grand path towards the house of the new family of five. Betty hadn't seen Polly in a few months and was due a visit. The fact that she had just given her a new niece may have swayed the decision slightly. Betty had only visited the house her sister currently resided in once and it somehow looked much more intimidating this time. 

"Betty! Jughead!" Polly pulled her little sister into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Pols." Betty greeted, looking at the woman stood in front of her after being released from the hug. Anyone who looked at her would not imagine that she had had a baby a week ago.

She invited the couple in and led them through the lengthy house, which she could only afford because of her rather large monthly income from Penelope Blossom, and the fact she married a very successful lawyer.

"Is Dennis home?" Betty asked, looking into each large room as they passed them.

"No, he's on a business trip at the moment." She told them casually.

"Wait... are you serious?" Jughead questioned looking at Betty who shrugged in response.

"Yeah. Why?" Polly replied, finally leading them into the massive kitchen.

"Pols, you had a baby a week ago." Betty responded as if the answer was pretty self explanatory.

"I don't get your point." Polly told her.

"Polly!" Betty began with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter Bets." Jughead warned her. "I'm gonna go use your bathroom."

-

Jughead exited one of the many bathrooms and was immediately drawn to the faint sound of crying that was coming from the opposite side of the house. He weaved his way through rooms and corridors until he found himself standing directly outside the door from which the noise was coming from. He gently pushed the door open and stopped for a second so that his eyes could adjust to the change in light. Before he could think about what he was doing his legs began moving towards the now very loud cry.

"Shhh, hey little one." Jughead said softly to the screaming newborn. He placed a hand over the baby's tiny body and gently attempted to rock her. 

When the baby didn't stop crying Jughead's instinct kicked in and he found himself reaching into the crib and carefully lifting the miniature human out and placing her into his arms. 

"Hello Bernadette, I'm your Uncle Jug." He introduced himself to the child who immediately stopped crying and stared up at him.

"How did you do that?" Betty asked making her presence in the room known to him. "Polly told me she was the only one who could stop her from crying."

Jughead shrugged at her whilst still rocking his arms and trying to compose himself after Betty's surprise entrance.

Betty stood looking at her brand new niece, who she had only met once whilst she was still in the hospital, and her fiance. He slowly placed her sleeping body back into the crib and just stood watching her little breaths escape.

"I want to have a baby." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?" Jughead replied in disbelief, turning towards the woman who was quickly making her way towards him.

"I want to have a baby." She repeated.

"Betty, we're not even married yet. Where is this coming from?" He made his way towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down looking at Betty expectantly. 

"Let's be real Jug. Has anything in our relationship ever been done in the 'proper' way?" Jughead quirked his head to the side. "It doesn't matter that we're not married. All I know is that I love you, you love me, and we are gonna spend the rest of our lives together. What I want more than anything is something that is half me and half you. Don't you want that too?" She asked sitting on his lap and brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Of course I do Bets. But not right now." Her face fell as his words reached her ears. "We're just in such a good place right now and I don't want you having the stress of trying to get pregnant. on your shoulders." He rubbed her soothingly on the back as she nodded understandingly. 

"Yeah totally. I get it." She replied standing up and looking into the crib at the silently sleeping baby. "Just know that when you're ready, I'm ready." She looked at him one last time before leaving the room.

-

The door was slammed and two sets of footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen.

"Mom I'm hungry!"

"Mom I'm thirsty!"

"Oh yay. Mom duty begins again." Polly tells Betty and Jughead as she turns to get food and drink.

The two eleven year olds entered the kitchen squabbling as usual.

"Auntie Betty! Uncle Jug!" The twins greeted, each hugging one and then switching.

"Oh hey guys. Great to see my two babies too. Hope you had a fun day and everything. My day was fine." Polly said sarcastically laughing when the eldest and a mini blonde haired Cheryl stuck her tongue out at her Mom.

"Hi Mom." The other, who was more like Polly, greeted his Mom, walking round the island and giving her a hug before taking the drink she was holding in her hand.

"You're such a kiss ass Dag." His twin hissed at him.

"Mom. Did you just hear what Juniper called me?" Dagwood complained, sitting at the table with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Guys. You have literally just stepped in the door. Can you at least give me five minutes before you start arguing." Just at that moment screams escaped the baby monitor. "On that note..." Polly said pointing at the device and exiting the room to fetch the baby.

"So..." Jughead began before he realised Betty and Dagwood were already engrossed in a conversation. He stood up and walked towards his niece who was sat at the island eating. "Hey June." She looked up and smiled at him, putting up her hand in a wave due to the fact her mouth was full. "Had a good day at school?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied finishing her food. "It was okay. English was good but I'm still struggling a bit with maths." 

"Me too." Jughead told her. "When I was in school I got great grades in English but I just didn't understand maths. It's not the end of the world, you're only in sixth grade, you have time to learn." 

"Thanks Uncle Jug." She responded, standing up to put her plate in the dishwasher. "Hi Berny!" She cooed at her baby sister as her mother passed her the baby. She followed Polly over to the table where Betty, Dagwood and now Jughead sat.

"Hello." Betty said softly to Bernadette, rubbing a finger over her forehead and placing a delicate kiss in the same place. She looked up at Jughead quickly with a disappointed look in her eyes and then back to her niece who she was now holding.

"Oh my god, is that the time? We should really get going now." Betty spoke as she stood up and handed Bernadette to Polly. "Thank you for having us over." She hugged each of her family members with Jughead doing the same and they made their way back through the large house to the front door. "Love you. See you soon." She hugged her niece and nephew one last time before following her fiance to their car.

-

The couple lay in bed one evening, two weeks after their visit to Polly, Betty reading a book and Jughead attempting to read one.

"Are you gonna read that or just stare at me?" Betty smirked, looking up from her book and pointing to his, which was strewn next to him on the bed. 

"Sorry." He replied sticking his tongue out at her and picking up his discarded reading material. 

A few minutes of silence passed before Jughead put his book onto the nightstand and turned to watch Betty. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she read Toni Morrison's Beloved for the twentieth time since Jughead gave it to her for Christmas twelve years prior. Her lips were barely moving as she mouthed the words she was reading.

"Let's have a baby."

Betty slowly closed her book, placed it on her nightstand and turned to him with her mouth slightly ajar.

"You what now?"

"You said you wanted a baby." He replied, rolling over and pulling her into his side. "Let's have one."

"Really?" She beamed, throwing one of her hands over her mouth in astonishment and sinking down the bed to lay next to Jughead.

"Yeah." He responded, kissing her cheek and resting his forehead on hers. "I want us to have a baby."

Betty squealed and jumped onto Jughead, kissing him and throwing her arms round his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She mumbled into his neck, kissing him again.

"I love you, Bets."

"I love you too Juggie."

-

Three weeks later, Betty and Jughead stood in the bathroom looking down at the blinking timer that was sat on the worktop. Three tests in three days. All negative. Jughead had told her to try one last time, which led them to this moment, this moment with a more 'accurate' test. 

The test stopped blinking and Betty sighed in defeat. Not pregnant. She ran her hands through her hair, grabbed the test off the counter and threw it in the bin in frustration.

"I'm sorry Betty. We can always try again next month." Jughead whispered in her ear, kissing her on the temple. 

"Yeah. I know." She nodded her head slowly and hugged him.

-

"Hey beautiful." Jughead greeted her the next day as he wrapped his arms round Betty's waist and softly kissed her neck. 

"Hey." She replied turning towards him.

"Did you have a good day?" 

"I wrote three articles for my Mother so, a pretty good day." Betty told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What about you? What did your publishers want?" 

"They just wanted to talk about the press week for my book. Lots of interviews and book signings." Betty nodded in understanding.

"I have something for you." Jughead quirked his eyebrow at her. "I just saw it and thought you might like it. Or at least I hope you like it." She giggled nervously and handed him a rectangular box.

He looked up at her with a questionable smirk on his face and noticed her watching him with her hands squeezed together, a tell tale sign she was anxious. He stopped opening the box and took one of her hands into his own, squeezing it gently to calm her. He opened the box and, with shaking hands, took the object out.

"I would've never done this without you if I thought..." 

"Oh shut up." He said, pulling her into him and kissing her, placing the test onto the work surface beside them. "I love you..." He leaned his forehead on hers. "And I love you." He smiled, putting his hand on her tummy and smiling.

"We love you too." She replied, placing her hand over his.

"Oh my god, we're having a baby." Jughead suddenly picked Betty up and spun her round. He threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with her squealing.

-

The couple were sat in the waiting room of the hospital six weeks after finding out the good news. They had decided to keep it between the two of them until they'd seen their baby for the first time. The past five weeks had been a dream for the two of them. It had been a nice change for them to have something to themselves for that long. 

"Elizabeth Cooper?" 

They both stood up and headed towards the door that the Dr had called them into. Betty lay on the bed and Jughead sat on the chair that was placed next to it and held onto Betty's nervous hand. 

"So, you must be Elizabeth?" The Dr asked Betty holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh. Betty, please." She replied.

"Sorry Betty. I'm your new Doctor, Dr Davison, and you are?" He introduced himself and looked at Jughead. 

"Jughead." He greeted, shaking the mans hand. "I'm Betty's fiance."

"And I'm guessing the father?" Dr Davison asked.

Betty and Jughead both nodded.

"Excellent. Shall we get started?"

-

The Dr re-entered the room after checking the baby.

"Okay." He sat down and Betty grabbed Jughead's hand. "Everything seems to be good. It looks like you're eight weeks along from the dates you gave me and the measurements of baby. You should be due for another scan in about four weeks, but obviously if you have any concerns in the meantime, don't hesitate to give me a call."

They thanked the Dr and headed out of the office, making another appointment on the way. 

In the car, Jughead grabbed Betty's hand over the centre console. She was staring at the pictures with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Hey." Jughead broke the silence, squeezing her hand. "You okay?" He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I just..." She started sobbing. "I can't believe this little life is inside me. It's just a complete dream." She began sobbing for a different reason and he could tell. He didn't push her. He just squeezed her hand again until she told him. "But I am so scared." She held the pictures to her heart. "I am responsible for this life for the next eight months and I am so scared that I'm going to let you down Juggie." Her body started shaking and Jughead carefully pulled the car into a layby.

He pulled her over the centre console so that she was straddling him. She sobbed into his shoulder, still clutching the pictures. 

"Betty, you need to listen to me." He told her, pushing her back and lifting her chin to make her look into his eyes. "You could never let me down. Ever." She nodded her head slightly. "I never want you to think that or be scared to tell me anything Bets. I love you so much, and that is never going to change. You are carrying my baby, and I am gonna be with you every step of the way. Through the bloating and the morning sickness. The late night cravings and the mood swings. Through the Dr's appointments, the antenatal classes and the contractions. Through all of it." He explained tearing up with her. "Do you understand?" She nodded and smiled into the kiss. Both of them with tears streaming down their faces. 

"Kay." She giggled climbing off of his lap and into her seat, wiping his tears before her own. "Shall we go tell our friends about our little miracle?" Betty asked, looking back down at the tiny blob in the picture that she was not gonna let go of until she had the real thing in her arms. Jughead nodded at her eagerly. He leaned over and kissed her one last time before pulling back into the traffic.

-

The two hours that they had been at Veronica and Archie's had flown by, like it always did. Victoria was their entertainment and spent the afternoon attempting to get Uncle Juggie to buy her ice cream from the shop round the corner.

"Oh my gosh Jug. Just buy her some ice cream!" Betty began to say causing Veronica to roll her eyes and Victoria to jump on her lap aiming her gorgeous brown puppy dog eyes at her godfather. 

"Fine!" He gave in before turning to Archie. "How the hell was I supposed to say no to both of them?" He said with a sigh as Victoria ran to get her shoes on. 

"Okay Victoria," Veronica started, "but not a big one. You need to eat your dinner later." She shouted to her daughter before turning to the man who was attempting to pull his fiance out of her chair. "Sorry Jughead. I'm trying to get her to stop doing that, but with Archie it's quite difficult." 

"It's okay. It is my job as her godfather to spoil her so..." He smiled at her before finally pulling Betty up. "She's coming, cause it's her fault." He finished, pointing at the twenty seven year old who was now heading towards the girl in the hallway.

"Well thank you."

-

The fifteen minute walk to the shop and back was filled with piggy back rides and giggles. As they were rounding onto the street where the Andrews' house was, Betty nudged Jughead in his ribs and signalled towards the girl who was skipping a few feet in front of them. 

"Now?" He mouthed to her as she nodded eagerly. "Hey Vicki!" Jughead called to her. "Come here." She turned around, ice cream in hand, and skipped back towards the couple. "We have a little secret." Vicki looked up from her sticky hand and nodded at her godfather. 

"Do you want us to tell you?" Betty asked the girl as she crouched down to her height. 

"Yes! I'm great at keeping secrets." Vicki told them eagerly putting her fingers to her lips and dropping her ice cream in the process. 

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Betty wrapped her arm around the eight year old and nodded towards Jughead. 

"Oh right, sorry." He stuttered and pulled her into a hug. "The thing we want to tell you is that Auntie Betty and I are going to have a baby." He whispered into her ear. 

Vicki lifted her head from Jughead's shoulder and looked at him in shock. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth. She spun round to look at Betty, who was bent down behind her, and then back to Jughead.

"Really?" She asked. Tears brimming in her eyes as she turned from Jughead to Betty once again. They both nodded at her, their grins growing. A tear rolled down her cheek and she threw her arms around Jughead sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Aw sweetie. Are you okay?" Betty whispered in her ear as she hugged her back. 

Victoria nodded into Jughead's shoulder. She lifted her head up and turned towards her godmother sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." She squeaked. "I'm just so happy. Thank you." She jumped onto Betty and began to sob again into her neck. 

Betty reached her hand around the young girl and stroked her hair softly, giggling into her ear and placing kisses onto the top of her head. She looked up at her fiance and smiled widely at him, reaching her arms out. He took the two girls into his arms and placed a big kiss on Victoria's cheek. 

-

The couple entered the house with the excited child running towards the muffled voices of her parents. Her shoes were kicked off in a rush, hitting the sleek white wall and falling upside down to the floor.

"Mom! Daddy! Guess what?" Victoria shouted.

Betty and Jughead had barely closed the door before they realised what the girl was up to. They threw off their shoes quickly and ran after the obviously giddy child.

"Is Victoria telling the truth?" Archie asked the flustered couple.

"Yes!" Victoria said before either adult had a chance to answer.

"I thought you said you were good at keeping secrets?" Jughead laughed at his excited goddaughter.

Betty looked towards Veronica who was stood with tears in her eyes and a shocked expression plastered across her face.

"V?" Betty whispered stepping towards her.

"A.. are y.. are you..?" Veronica stuttered gesturing to her stomach.

Betty nodded smiling shyly. 

"Oh my god!" She screamed throwing her arms around the blonde woman. "Oh my god B!"

Archie stood from his seat and walked towards his friend who had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Congratulations man." He said hugging the man and then switching with his wife.

"Did you... was it... did you plan it?" Veronica asked the pair.

"Yeah." Jughead replied. " We found out six weeks ago. She's now eight weeks along." He placed his hand onto her stomach and began rubbing small circles over it.

"We were trying for less than a month. It's insane." Betty told them. "Also no-one else knows yet, so please don't say anything!" 

"We won't." Archie said.

"Archie. I mean it." Betty said sternly, pointing her finger at him. "I swear to god, if you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I won't!" He replied taking a few steps back.

"I hope so." She grumbled before relaxing into the arm that had snaked itself around her waist and sighing at the kiss that was placed on her temple.

"This is so exciting!" Victoria shouted in between the adults. "I can't wait!"

Betty lent down to the smaller girls height whispering two simple words into her ear and pulling her into a tight hug.

Me too.


	4. Oh, Baby

Jughead sat up, laughing quietly to himself after hearing a long, loud groan coming from upstairs. The picture he saw in front of him as he entered the room was one that was becoming a regular occurrence. Betty lay on the bed, one leg in the air, attempting to pull a pair of jeans up her body. The low groan that escaped her lips warned Jughead to proceed with caution.

"Babe?"

Betty dropped her leg to the bed and turned her head quickly towards the doorway. Her expression immediately changed. Her eyebrows came down, her swollen lips covered her previously gritted teeth and stopped at a frown. Her wide eyes closed and she slowly waddled towards Jughead, with the trousers tightly round her ankles. It was only when she collapsed into his body that he heard the sobs escape her lips and felt the moisture on his shirt. He immediately began stroking her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear, kissing the top of her blonde hair between each one.

"I'm so fed up." She exhaled. "My mood is constantly changing. I can't stop peeing. I'm always tired. My face has gone all chubby. Nothing fits anymore, including these stupid things which are supposed to be maternity." She growled kicking them at their closet. "And I can't stop thinking about anchovies and ice cream. Anchovies AND ice cream Jughead. Like together. I don't even like anchovies."

He definitely knew about her mood swings, he was usually the cause of them. He knew that they couldn't stray too far from a bathroom because she has to use one every half an hour. He knew that they hadn't completed an episode of the show they had been watching in about a month because she always fell asleep five minutes in. He also knew her face had filled out, but she still looked just as radiant as before. He had guessed she was struggling with clothes according to the large pile growing in their bedroom over the past few days. 

Anchovies and ice cream was new information. Three weeks ago she had woken him up at 3 in the morning because she HAD to have olives. He drove to every store that he could possibly think would be open and have the one food item that his fiance craved but finished empty handed. On his way home he stopped at Pop's to grab a coffee, cause there wasn't much chance of him going back to sleep, and by some miracle Pop had olives. When Jughead returned home two hours after he left, Betty was sat awake in bed reading. Her face lit up when she saw the food items he was carrying. From that night onward, Jughead had made sure they were fully stocked with olives, which she had happily eaten everyday until four days ago, when she began complaining. Anchovies and ice cream was not what he was expecting her to want.

"Okay baby." Jughead replied calmly rubbing his hands down her back. "Do you want me to go get you some?" 

She nodded halfheartedly into his chest.

"Do you wanna come with me?" 

"I CAN'T JUGHEAD! I HAVE NOTHING THAT FITS!" 

He walked over to the clothes that were screwed up on the floor and picked up a long flowing dress that had pink flowers scattered over the material.

"What's wrong with this?" He asked, handing the item to the woman who was now sat slumped on the bed.

"I'll be too cold!" She whined. "None of my jackets or coats fit. And I refuse to spend five times the amount I would normally spend on one just because it supposedly fits someone who has to spend a fortune on things for the baby anyway." 

He shook his head and laughed at the very heavily pregnant woman.

"Baby, you can wear my hoodie."

She looked up at him with a slight smile and slid the dress over her body.

"Ready?"

The woman nodded before grabbing her purse and following her fiance out the door.

-

"Betty, you are a total natural." 

Betty sat buried into the sofa with a tiny newborn held close to her chest. Her bump made it a little difficult for him to initially get comfy but it worked in the end.

"He is gorgeous guys." Jughead told the women who sat proudly staring at their bundle of joy in the blonde's arms.

"Thank you." Toni replied leaning back in her chair. "We're so tired, but he's so worth it. It doesn't really feel real. Like it doesn't really feel like he's ours." 

Betty looked up at the woman who at one point was incapable of loving another human being in her eyes. The woman who now, sat in front of her, was a loving friend, cousin, auntie, wife and now Mom. 

"Is it difficult?" Betty asked. "Knowing that he isn't biologically yours?"

"Not at all." Cheryl sat back next to her wife and shook her head. "It doesn't matter that neither one of us are related to him by blood. We are gonna raise him to be a kind, loving, beautiful person. He is our son, and we are his mothers." 

Toni nodded in agreement with the red head sat beside her.

"Okay Jay," Betty whispered to the boy who was fast asleep in her arms, "do you wanna go back to Mommy?"

The baby wiggled slightly as the pregnant woman handed him back to her cousin. He opened his eyes slightly but immediately settled down when he noticed his Mom looking down at him.

"He really is amazing guys. I'm so glad we're gonna be doing it together."

"Me too Betty. I can't wait for your baby to arrive!" Toni replied excitedly.

-

The hard kick against her ribs made Betty double over in shock. A sharp pain shot through her stomach causing her to grab the banister to steady herself. She lowered herself to sit on the stairs and began googling her symptoms. Yep, she knew it, the beginning of labour.

"Jug!" She called up the steps to her fiance who was showering, or shaving, or working, Betty had no idea.

"Jughead!" She shouted again after getting no answer. She pulled her very heavily pregnant body up from the comfortable seated position she was in and began the awkward and annoying climb up the stairs shouting her fiances name as she went. 

"What?" He asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you kidding me?" She huffed. "I have been calling you for five minutes and you decide to respond when I'm three steps away from the top. You do know I'm nine months pregnant don't you?" 

"How could I forget," he replied rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Clearly it's a huge inconvenience for you." Betty said as she turned around to make her way back down the stairs. "I just wanted to let you know that I think I'm in labour, but that's fine, don't even worry about it." 

"What?" Jughead's eyes widened and he jogged down the stairs to Betty's side. "Are you serious?" 

She nodded as she leaned her weight on him to get down the stairs and into the living room. 

"Do we need to go to the hospital? Should I call the Doctor? Or your midwife? Or your Mom?" He asked in a panic.

"Jug," Betty said calmly, reaching her hand out towards him and pulling him to the sofa with her. "It's really early labour. I'm not in any pain, It'll probably take ages yet. When I start getting serious contractions then we can go to the hospital, just like we planned." 

Jughead nodded rubbing her belly in circular motions and kissing her on the temple. 

"Just let me know what you need."

-

"Jug," Betty whispered carefully nudging the man who was fast asleep next to her. "Owww, Jughead." She repeated a little louder in an attempt to wake him up. "Jughe-oo no, ow ow ow." She pushed herself up to as much of a seated position as she could manage and firmly hit her fiance on the chest.

"Oww Betty, what?" He grumbled still with his eyes closed and nuzzling further into his pillow.

"I'm in pain now Jug, it really hurts." She told him slowly breathing through a contraction as it hit.

"What?" He replied sitting up in the bed a placing a soft hand onto her tummy. "How long has it been hurting for?" Jughead placed his other hand onto Betty's back and began rubbing slow circles and kissing her head. 

"Ermm, like 2 hours maybe." She shifted on the bed and rested her head on Jughead's shoulder. "I've been timing them, they started very irregular but now they're about five minutes apart and last for about a minute." 

Betty pushed off of Jughead and leaned back against the bed frame. When she was no longer touching him, Jughead shot out of bed a grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked as he stood at the foot of their bed pacing and typing on his phone. 

"Trying to phone Veronica." He replied.

"No Jug, don't." Betty told him calmly. "It's the middle of the night I don't want to wake," She stopped and began breathing deeply. 

"Is it happening again?" He asked rushing to her side and rubbing soothing circles on her belly. 

She nodded in response and gripped her fiance's shoulders rocking back and forth to ease the pain. 

"Call my midwife and get the car." She told him firmly.

After he got off the phone with her midwife he slowly helped her out of the bed he walked her towards their bedroom door. 

"Wait Jug. Veronica bought the baby the cutest outfit yesterday but I didn't have time to put it in my bag. I want them to wear it when they come home. It's in that bag on the chair." 

Jughead let go of Betty's arm and she turned to lean on the closest thing to her. The crib. The crib that in a day or two would have a baby in it, their baby in it. 

He approached her with the tiny outfit in his hand.

"Okay, all set. The hospital bag is already in the car. Are you ready to have a baby?" He whispered in her ear kissing her on the temple. She nodded at him with a beautiful smile that was saved just for him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied kissing her and wiping the stray tear off of her cheek. "Let's have a baby."

-

Once at the hospital Betty's contractions got increasingly stronger but she was adamant she wasn't going to have an epidural. It was about 4 in the morning when Betty got a phone call halfway through a contraction. Jughead checked the caller I.D and answered.

"Is she in labour?" The woman said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"What?" He replied taken aback by her bluntness.

"I have a feeling in my stomach that I don't like and if she's in labour it would explain it."

"I can't believe you knew that from a feeling" 

"Does that mean she is? Oh my god!" 

"Yeah, she's pretty close now."

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. That's why we were meant to be best friends, we're connected."

"Alright Veronica," he replied rolling his eyes as Betty gave him a questioning look. "Can I get back to helping my fiance now."

"Oh of course," she laughed, "but let me know when baby's here and when I can come have the first cuddle."

"Okay, I'll text you."

"Give Betty a kiss from me!" She shouted before Jughead hung up.

"She knew you were in labour," Jughead told Betty shaking his head slightly at the craziness of it. "She had a feeling and woke up at 4 in the morning. You two are connected on a whole different level." 

Betty laughed at that before a Dr knocked briefly on her door and then entered. 

"Okay Elizabeth, I think it's baby time."

-

Half an hour of pushing and no drugs later the most beautiful baby boy entered the world weighing 7 pounds 8oz. Betty and Jughead were absolutely in love with their new addition and couldn't have asked for a better birth. 

At 11am a very emotional Veronica entered their hospital room bursting into sobs as soon as she saw Betty feeding baby Jones. Betty looked up and smiled softly at her whispering a hello.

"Guys, I've been going crazy." She told them going over to Jughead and hugging him whispering a congratulations in his ear and then hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch Veronica. What was that for?"

"For texting me at 5am saying 'He's here.' and then not replying to any of my messages. I have literally been going crazy." 

Betty giggled from her bed and carefully covered herself up, moving the now full up baby to lay on her legs. 

"How are you feeling B? Can I hold him?" She asked in a soft voice so not to disturb the now sleeping boy.

Betty nodded and handed her son to her best friend.

"I'm feeling great actually." She replied in a cheery tone. "Where's Archie and Vicki?"

"Archie's parking and Victoria stayed with him cause I wanted the first cuddle, they'll be here any second." 

The door slowly began to open and a little head popped round the side of it.

"Auntie Betty, is it true the baby's not in your tummy anymore?" She asked walking towards the bed and looking at Betty's tummy.

She nodded at the little girl and pointed over to her mom. 

"He's over there. Would you like to hold him?" She asked, helping the girl onto the bed.

She nodded excitedly.

"It's a boy?" She asked as soon as Veronica had placed the baby in her arms. 

"Yeah," Jughead told her, "Do you want to know his name?" 

She nodded excitedly again looking up at her Uncle.

"His name is Albert." Jughead told her tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked towards her Aunt, back to her Uncle and then at the little bundle in her arms. 

"Albert?"

"Yeah sweetie." Betty replied, "but because you're so special you can call him Bertie."

Veronica smiled at the picture of her daughter holding the tiny baby in her arms. She wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled Archie into a hug.

"That's lovely guys, congratulations." Archie said to them leaning over and rubbing Betty's head messing up her hair.

"It really is," Veronica added, " and thank you for making Victoria feel so special. We're all gonna love Albert so much."

-

The next day whilst Jughead was packing their bag to go home, Betty was dressing their son in his going home outfit. It was the outfit that Veronica had bought the day Betty started getting signs of labour. She looked down at the baby that was going to be completely their responsibility as soon as they left this building. They would have to feed him, wash him, change him, put him to bed. Play with him, teach him to be kind, helpful, and happy. Love him and make sure he loves others. The thought of that was both exciting and scary to Betty. 

"You okay?" Jughead asked sitting next to her on the bed. 

She nodded her head still staring at the little human who was now staring back at her.

"He's just so perfect and he's ours." She leaned into Jughead's side as he kissed her head and rubbed a soothing hand over their baby's head. "He has your eyes, my nose, your little mouth. He has gorgeous chubby cheeks, beautiful tiny hairs and the sweetest little fingers and toes. He's so innocent and I just don't want to mess him up." 

Albert curled his fingers round Betty's thumb.

"You won't baby. Neither of us will. If he grows up to be half the person that you are he is going to be an amazing man. You are already such an amazing Mom and he is so lucky to have you there to take care of him. To feed him and change him and bathe him. To kiss him and hug him and help him fall asleep. We're both so lucky to have you looking out for us."

"I love you so much Juggie. How did I get so lucky to have the most amazing boys in my life. My boys." She smiled looking up at him. 

He kissed her softly.

"We love you too."


End file.
